


Honours List

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [49]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 708 OV, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, Grief, Memorials, Politics, Post-Game(s), Rabanastre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"It's politics," she says. "You understand."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Honours List

Ashe pulls her cloak tighter around her body, Rabanastre chill in the pre-dawn.

"It's politics," she says. "You understand."

The monument is a rectangular plinth of white-grey marble, decorated only by the names of the Resistance-- now titled the Queen's Guard in Exile. The official unveiling will be later.

"To rehabilitate the memory of the Order of Dalmasca, I need a Knight who survived Nalbina, who sacrificed his life for the restoration of my throne."

Basch flexes his fingers freed from his brother's gauntlet, and brushes his fingertips across VOSSLER YORK AZELAS chiselled bold at the head of the plinth.


End file.
